


Tommy is back?

by ShyBookFairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Corpses, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBookFairy/pseuds/ShyBookFairy
Summary: Dream tried to swim in lava to escape %̵̛̻̖̺̮̲͇͍͓̝͂̚6̶̮̖̓͌́̈́̈́̇̚@̶̧̛̛̛̮͙̖͙̹̙͇̬͓̬̩͙̫̫̬͇͓̂̽̅͛̂́̌̋̑̕͘͜͝@̸̡̦̥͙̰̪͎͉̙̱̥̠͛͑̂͂̑͛̃ͅ)̵͔͓̠̫̬̦̄ͅ
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fic in the dspm fandom so criticism is much appreciated.
> 
> !Spoliers for Tommys 3-4-2021 stream!
> 
> But I had this idea after Tommy's stream today, what if Tommy killed Dream after he came back. How would everyone else react?  
> 

Dream tried to swim in lava to escape %̵̛̻̖̺̮̲͇͍͓̝͂̚6̶̮̖̓͌́̈́̈́̇̚@̶̧̛̛̛̮͙̖͙̹̙͇̬͓̬̩͙̫̫̬͇͓̂̽̅͛̂́̌̋̑̕͘͜͝@̸̡̦̥͙̰̪͎͉̙̱̥̠͛͑̂͂̑͛̃ͅ)̵͔͓̠̫̬̦̄ͅ

Sam had been walking down the prime path when he got the ping. His communicator buzzing from where he left it in his pocket. He kept walking, not stopping as he pulled it out from his pocket.

He skimmed the message the first time he read it, he had seen message after message of Dreams death message as he tried to escape the prison. But his eyes were drawn back as he took in the corrupted text.  
He froze, he brought his other hand onto the communicator as though he was trying to steady himself.

Dream tried to swim in lava to escape %̵̛̻̖̺̮̲͇͍͓̝͂̚6̶̮̖̓͌́̈́̈́̇̚@̶̧̛̛̛̮͙̖͙̹̙͇̬͓̬̩͙̫̫̬͇͓̂̽̅͛̂́̌̋̑̕͘͜͝@̸̡̦̥͙̰̪͎͉̙̱̥̠͛͑̂͂̑͛̃ͅ)̵͔͓̠̫̬̦̄ͅ

He shoved his communicator inside his pocket before turning himself around and bolting down the prime path towards the prison. Did the Dream manage to escape? No, the prison was inescapable; he had made sure of that. Did someone manage to get into the prison, no again the prison was almost impossible to gain entry, even if you knew how the prison works. Was Tommy not actually dead? No Sam had seen Tommys dead body.

But Tommy's body was still in the prison, Dream had fought Sam tooth and nail to keep Tommy's body in the prison. Sam now had a multitude of business to show for it. Even with netherite armor the admins raw strength was unmatched.

His communicator buzzed, kicking him out of his thoughts and forcing him to slow down. He glanced down at the machine.

BadBoyHalo- Sam was that you?

Sam's heart seemed to seize, making him stumble a couple of steps before he regained his balance. But he didn't have time to ponder the implications of that message before his comms buzzed again.

%̵̛̻̖̺̮̲͇͍͓̝͂̚6̶̮̖̓͌́̈́̈́̇̚@̶̧̛̛̛̮͙̖͙̹̙͇̬͓̬̩͙̫̫̬͇͓̂̽̅͛̂́̌̋̑̕͘͜͝@̸̡̦̥͙̰̪͎͉̙̱̥̠͛͑̂͂̑͛̃ͅ)̵͔͓̠̫̬̦̄ͅ was beaten to death by Dream

Sam ran faster.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks with Dream

Sam's lungs were burning but he didn't dare stop. If Dream had managed to get out of the prison Sam needed to know, now.

Sam didn't stop even as his legs burned. He doesn't stop running as his communicator pinged again and again. He didn't stop even when part of the prime path fell out from under him, forcing him to stumble. He didn't dare stop.

He rounded the corner from around Bads mansion, the building so pristine compared to the monster of a building that stood behind it. The prison glared down at Sam, seeming to mock him. He had managed to lock away an admin, and still, he was pulling all the strings.

When Sam entered the prison he didn't dwell with the normal entrance. Instead, he took a sharp left and pulled at a lever that was hidden on the wall. The wall seemed to fall through the floor but Sam just stepped over, not even waiting to see if the door would reset before counting deeper into the prison.

When Sam finally got to the main cell he didn't even pull down any of the levers. He pulled a small red potion from his inventory, glowing with soft pink light, downing it in one gulp. A tingling sensation covered his skin, feeling like Sam was covered in a new layer of skin. When he was sure the potion had taken full effect he dove into the lava, letting his momentum carry him to the other side. His blood roared in his ears as he swam, the only sound other than the dull bubbling of the lava.

When Sam reached the other side he wanted to know what he was expecting, but Dream softly cradling Tommy's dead body was not one of them. With one swift glance around the room, Sam saw that there was no one else in the cell, only Sam, Dream, and Tommy. The cell though was a mess, Dreams books were all flung around, pages ripped from the books.

Dream was leaned up against the far wall, one hand clutching a quill and writing feverishly. The other hand was wrapped around Tommy's shoulder, his hand on his head, slowly combing the corpse's hair. Tommy's body seemed even worse than when Sam was last here. Its skin was paler, eyes open facing the ground seeing nothing. His arms were sat in his lap, as though it was waiting for something.

Sam clutched his trident, holding it out in front of him, pointing right at Dream.

“Care to explain yourself Dream?” His voice rang around the cell, seeming to knock Dream out of whatever stupor he was in. He glared at Sam, His eyes sweeping over Sam before he responded

“Whatever do you mean?” His voice was sly, he knew what was going on. The hand in Tommy's hair had stilled, slowly detangleing itself from the tangle of bloodied curls.

“You know what the fuck I mean Dream, the death message. No one else is in here with you so, what happened?” Sam struggled to keep his voice level, it hurt to see Tommy like this, so dead.

Dreams' eyes wandered around his cell, first settling on his chest, then the lecture before the lava behind him, after a long moment they returned to Sam.

“I thought you knew everything that happens in this prison, Sam?” A small smile was playing at Dream's face, his green eyes danced as he watched Sam seem to fold into himself. Sam knew almost everything that happened in the prison, He had heard the way Tommy had called for him and Phil for the first few days. He heard the screams of Tommy and Dream would dissolve into after a few hours of silence. Sam knew of the sickening stillness the whole server felt when Tommy's death message was sent.

“Don't play with me Dream, I could take your final life right here and no one could stop me” Sam hoped his voice carried the confidence he certainly did not have, he felt like he was a small child, watching his world fall apart around him.

Dream shrugged, Tommy's body leaning more onto Dream with the movement. Sam felt like he was going to be sick, looking at the child, laying calmly in death next to his killer.

“Yeah, you could but would you? Do you have the strength to kill the server's admin? To kill a little ‘duckling’” Dreams voice curled around the nickname Puffy had given him.

While they were not related by blood, Puffy and Dream had known each other for years, traveling server after server making it so they had a bond thicker than blood. It was a low blow for Dream to bring it up. Sam would rather fight Technoblade than face Puffy's wrath, but Puffy knew what Dream had done. While she was not in the SMP when everything went down she understood it was for the best for Dream to be locked away. Sam was there when Puffy was told everything, her eyes shone with untold sadness and she quickly excused herself from the room. The way he had thrown his friend aside for a war, how he had almost driven a child to suicide.

Sam was barely holding it together, his whole body was shaking, he let his trident fall to his side.

  
He gazed at Tommy's body, blood was dried over his hair, in the light from the lava making it glow with a warm hue, His eyes were clouded, unforced eyes staring endlessly at the obsidian floor below him.

Sam watched as Dream started to write in his journal again, Dream's eyes focused solely on the book, never once lifting to look at him. Sam turned his back on Dream, watching the lava fall slowly. He turned his head, his eyes avoiding the corpse that leaned up against Dream.

“Goodbye Dream” Sam watched Dream look up, his eyes meaning for a moment before returning back to his book. Sam looked at Tommy, the glow from the lava behind him seemed to give the illumination Tommy was breathing.

But Sam knew he was dead

Sam pushed himself forward, walking through the lava and back onto the other side. His mind not happy with the new information

Dream was not dead

Tommy was still dead

**Author's Note:**

> LIttle headcanon of mine to help this make more sense. When Tommy was brought back, his code was messed up, meaning his tag is glitched out and making it completely illegible.
> 
> Edit - over 100 Kudos? Thank you guys so so much!
> 
> Edit - over 200 kudos, you guys are so amazing, thank you!


End file.
